A Lost Ragamuffin
by Ragamuffin Girl
Summary: Ragamuffin, after an attempt to fly (dun ask, READ) has fallen into JhonenLand! How will ANYONE survive?! Rating 4 language. CHPT 12 UP: Yes, at last! ^^ A certain kitty makes her appearance again and times get more threatening for our duo o doom!
1. Flying Lessons and Boring Tales from Stu...

Okie doke, I got REALLY bored with not finding any info on the new JtHM series or the Lenore movie so look at what the hell I decided to do. Beware. Yes, I like flames........just thought I'd say that.....my marshmallows need some cookin' and dat there gas stove blew up. 

Disclaimer: All characters belong to....OH FIGURE IT OUT YOURSELVES!!!! You should KNOW by NOW!!! 

"Lenore, I can assure you that I cannot fly. Not ever since that--" 

"You're being silly!! Now jump! Go on!!" 

"I can't fly!!!!!" 

"Just aim for the ground and miss." 

"That's not possible." 

"Yes it is. Watch!" 

THUD! 

"Oooo...that's going to leave a mark.....you'd be dead if you weren't already." 

"Shut up. You're stupid." 

"There's no need for insul--" 

"Stoopid little freak o' nature. Who can't fly. I have an idea!! I'll help you fly!!" 

"NOOO!!! Oh no you don't...you are NOT going to push me off of the top of this hous--AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" 

"MISS THE GROUND, RAGAMUFFIN!!! MISS THE GROUND!!" 

The little rag-doll fell and forgot to miss the ground. He bounced a few times after crashing but soon found himself rolling down the hill. He had "flown" a decent number of yards away from the house. 

"Oops." Well, I guess I'll just try to find my kitty until Ragamuffin comes back I hope he brings soda...." Lenore said as she walked off. 

============================================ 

Squee happily skipped to the park, humming a merry tune. He had been invited by some new kids to meet them at the park after school. He didn't think that his parents would mind if he wasn't home on time(not like there was a set time). 

"Shmee, isn't this great? I'm making friends." He announced excitedly to the ball of fuzz from his pocket. 

_Todd...don't be a fool. It could be a trick! Don't go. Go home instead. Then burn your lousy excuses for par--_

__"Shhhh! We're here!" 

But the park was empty. The swings were unoccupied. No screams of joy coming from the spiraling slides. Squee looked around, calling out for the kids. No response. He sighed sadly and sat down in the sand. 

_See Todd? It was a trick._

__Squee didn't reply since he had nothing to say but mostly because he heard a faint sound. It grew and grew, louder and louder. 

"Someone is coming Shmee!!!! It sounds like they're in trouble......." He made a soft 'meep' sound when a black and white blur landed right in front of him. 

"SQUEE!" 

_Back away from it and get a stick._

__"Wha-why?" He did as he was told, though timidly, never taking his eyes off what appeared to be a very mangled rag-doll. If Shmee could he'd be glaring at the doll, studying it. He could feel an evilness about it but didn't want to mention that to Todd. 

_Poke it._

__"But what if it comes alive and tries to rip out my eyeballs with toothpicks and Jell-o?" 

_Poke it, Todd. Try to turn it over on it's back._

__He gulped down his fear and inched close enough to the UFO He prodded it a few times in the side and felt slightly reassured of his safety. A few more pokes turned the doll over to reveal a small, dirty-looking doll. It had a patch on it's head and three striped strands of hair. It's outfit was a black and white horizontally striped outfit. 

It coughed up sand. 

"SQQQUUUUUUUUUEEEE!!!SHMEEITSAMONSTERSAVEME!!!" 

Again, if Shmee could he'd be glaring. 

_YOU!!!_

__"Huh.....wha.....?" Ragamuffin was clearly still a little bit out of I as his eyes slowly opened. 

_It's you! I knew it was!!!_

__"What? Where am I? And who the bloody hell are you?" He asked as he stood up, rubbing his head. Supposing that Ragamuffin was asking him, Squee introduced himself. The doll seemed nice enough, despite Shmee's continuos "IT'S YOU!!" accusations. 

"My name is Todd, but people call me Squee." 

_RAGAMUFFIN!!!_

__"Huh?! Who said that? Wait, I know that voice..." 

Squee's eyes widened in shock. "Y-you can hear Shmee?" 

Ragamuffin's eyes widened as well at the mention of that name. There was a pause as his mind sorted out the situation and Squee tried to learn what the situation was. It was getting weird enough. Talking rag-dolls is something you don't see everyday. Unless you is being of the insanity. 

Ragamuffin's eyes narrowed at Squee. "Shmee. I remember now. Where is that stupid guardian?" 

_Todd! Don't get too close to him!! He's dangerous. Just back away slowly and take me out of your pocket. Set me down and stand a few feet back._

__Squee obeyed, confused and scared out of his wits. Ragamuffin pointed down at the teddy bear stuffing and growled. "It's you, you pathetic excuse for a guardian!!!" 

_Oh shut up, vampire!!!! Because of you I lost a kid!_

__The vampire doll smirked. "Yes. That was quite fun. And a certain stupid little teddy bear was helpless." 

"Ummm.....someone please tell me what's going on. Preferably Shmee." Squee whimpered. 

_Alright. Todd, I should start out by saying that you are not my first child I've talked to. I had one other. A girl. And I was in great condition. Brand new. No stitches, no dirt. The girl was troubled, much like you. Always the victim of alien abductions and the like. But her biggest problem was a certain vampire._

__"Thank you, thank you." Ragamuffin bowed but Shmee ignored it. 

_The vampire visited her every night for 10 whole months. Every night it w--_

__"HE!!" 

_Very well, HE would come in through her window and just stare at her. He was not the kind of vampire in the movies that you've been traumatized by. oh no. FAR worse. Instead of simply draining them of their blood he took their LIVES. Yes Todd, that's right. He ate his victims, licking up every last blood droplet. Every last shred of organs and flesh, he devoured. All bodily fluids were--_

__"I think that you are being a bit too graphic." Ragamuffin mentioned, noticing that Squee was shivering madly with his eyes wide. 

_Sorry, I'll tone it down a bit although it's difficult when talking about vampire scum like YOU. Anyway, one night the vampire ate the girl's parents when she screamed at his arrival. They had come upstairs to comfort her only to put on a horrible show for her. She held me close as he came near her. Now I must admit that he wasn't going to eat her._

"Yeah, I don't kill children. Even **I** have a heart." 

_Oh yeah, sure, and I'm a zebra at a petting zoo. Anyway, the merciless creature wanted to scar this child's life more then he already had. He sensed a bond between me and the girl so he grabbed me and ripped me apart like a dog._

__"I dug my fangs into the weakling bear--"__

_He wanted ME to tell the story, not you!_

__"Sorry. Go on."__

_Huge gashes covered me and stuffing flying about. He threw my remains on the floor and left, leaving the girl for nights. I was still alive but too weak to speak to her. So I couldn't stop her when she brought the knife to her neck._

__"She..she killed herself?" 

_Yes. It's called suicide. Something I refuse to let you do._

__"Nice job last time." 

"But wait a minute.....that can't be the vampire! Vampires aren't dolls." 

Ragamuffin, who was looking quite proud and full of himself during the story, suddenly looked a little depressed. "......I'm not a vampire anymore...not really.." 

_Brace yourself for another story Todd._

__"You see, after I was done feasting on the parents of the girl, I was still hungry. I flew up and over the city, looking for anyone crazy enough to be outside at that hour. I managed to find a middle-aged women heading for a restaurant." 

_Cover your ears, Todd. This next part sounds gruesome._

__"Oh shut up!! It's my turn to tell a tale!" Anyways, I swooped down and ate the majority of her in less then 30 seconds." 

"The kids at school make me do that with my lunch. And Susie's lunch. And Brain's lunch. And everyone's lunch......" 

_I told you, just burn them. No one will notice._

__"Ummm...right.....then this lady comes out of the restaurant and starts wailing. I ate her sister. Then she raises her hands and they start to glow. It was hit unexpectedly in the stomach, getting knocked into the street. I thought she had made an attempt on my life so I mentioned that I was immortal and gave her my sincerest apologizes." 

_You ate her?_

__"Who's story is this? Or were you there when it occurred?" 

_Sorry. Continue._

__"She was a bi---um, not nice person and didn't accept it." 

"Thanks for editing that for me. I don't like bad words. They make me think of bad things." 

"No problem. Suddenly, out of my chest, came scissors and string. It hurt like hell and I was going to scream but my mouth wasn't moving. And I could no longer feel. I could feel nothing. Before I knew it, I was only a foot tall and limp. A little girl found me and said 'Dolly!'. It was then I realized that I was a doll. The witch had turned me into a doll! I could still see but I couldn't move. Then, from somewhere in my head, I heard a voice saying that a drop of blood would break the spell. To make a long story short, I was only cured halfway. That's why I'm a talking doll........thingie." 

_Done?_

__"Yes." 


	2. Some Chapter Including Johnny's House, S...

WHOOO!! I'm so glad that you are all enjoying this!! I love Ragamuffin, as if you couldn't tell. And I've always wondered about what Squee would think of a vampire doll and other things.....which you'll find out soon enough! And everyone, flood ff.net's mailbox with requests for a Roman Dirge section!! We NEED one! Well, anywho, on with the fic. 

Disclaimer:............I am SO disappointed in you........ 

Squee had before fallen asleep during Ragamuffin's story, which really ticked him off. Between arguing with Shmee he'd make comments about how no one cared about his story and how people always fell asleep during it. 

_Make it more graphically detailed. Humans love gore._

"Well I'd be happy to but this kid--Squee, was it?--can't seem to handle gory tales." 

_Yes, I know. But not when telling it to him. When telling it to others. Just how many people have you told?_

"Um......two......" 

_And they both fell asleep in the middle of it? I hate to admit it but they should give a vampire some respect._

"That's a laugh!!! Good one!! You know how I met up with you two?" 

_How?_

"I was pushed off a building!" 

"That sounds not very fun." 

"No kidding." 

_Try burning the person who pushed you._

"Is that your answer to everything?!" 

"Yes." 

_Todd, please, I'm trying to have a conversation. And burning people is a perfect solution!_

*** 

That night, Ragamuffin and Shmee agreed to agree on one thing: Humans love gore but hate it when it's coming from their intestines. That was about it though, seeing as most of their comments were insults ending with "vampire scum-doll" or "hand-me-down". Squee wanted to mention that Ragamuffin didn't exactly have the looks of a brand new $100 toy but didn't want a vampire after his life juice. Even if it was a tiny thing. 

Squee had taken Ragamuffin home with him, enjoying his mind not being pestered with Shmee's 'advice' and half enjoying the arguments. Even for a trama-prone kid, two toys arguing was entertaining. Ragamuffin wasn't in too big of a rush to return to Lenore, liking the fact that he felt almost independent and was able to get on Shmee about what a lazy and worthless guardian he was. What was back at his home anyway? Dead cats, a dead girl, a dead--well, just a lot dead-related items. 

"Hey, who lives in that excuse for a home?" Ragamuffin asked as they passed Johnny C.'s home. 

"The scary neighbor man. His name is Johnny and he k-k-kills people." Squee whimpered, stepping to the edge of the sidewalk in a attempt to get a distance from the rundown shack. 

Ragamuffin licked his lips. "Tell me....where does he keep the bodies and in what condition are they in?" 

"Ummm......I guess in his scary house and creepy basement. He t-tortures them and stuff..." 

Ragamuffin was drooling by this point. "He keeps everyone's organs inside them, free of preservatives and all?" 

"I......g-g-g-guess so....." 

"Then what are we wasting time for?!?! Let's go!!!" He said as he started to run across the grass, paying no heed to the sign that told him to keep off. His mind was filled with an all-you-can-eat buffet and he had temporarily forgotten that he was a mere dolly belonging to a dead girl and her kitty. 

Unfortunately a knife flung out through the boarded-up window, hitting Ragamuffin in the chest and nailing him to the ground. 

Shmee laughed uncontrollably as he was carried away by the squeeing 9 year old. 

============================================= 

"Hey kitty, Ragamuffin has been gone for a long-o time. What do you think he's doing?" Lenore acted out the voice for her kitty in a very high pitch. "Maybe he's meow learned how to fly and found a pretty girl vampire thingie. Meow." Lenore giggled. "Oh you're so silly!! I love you kitty." As Lenore huggled the rotting corspe, a few maggots decided to visit the girl's body. They immediately started chewing away, having a feast(a/n: Sheesh, lots o' talk about eating the dead/dying, no?). 

Mr.Gosh, who was being hung with many knives secured in his head, performed a speech about his undying love and eternal worship for Lenore, not minding that she had hung him. This caused the angry and highly annoyed Taxidermy to come out. 

"Do you mind?! Please keep it down before I'm forced to do something.....unpleasant." 

Mr. Gosh apologized and went on and on with a stupid explanation about why he was behaving so. Resulting in a good head-bashing(a/n: What, did you expect me to do a Lenore-related fanfic with No Gosh-bashing?!). 

Lenore continued to have a chat and soon a tea party with her dead kitty and a skunk she found outside that was underneath another skunk, when she realized that she had an extra chair. 

"We're missing a guest. Ragamuffin is going to miss out on all the fun and tea!" She tried to sound perky but missed having him at her tea party. The skunk sipped on the tea and started coughing up blood. Soon it had died. 

"Awww...you died!!" Lenore threw it half-angrily out the window, where it hit Mr. Gosh and his valentines, once more knocking the love-sick beanbag/zombie out cold(a/n: Gawd that's fun). 

Lenore growled as she sat on her bed, sulking. "Ragamuffin, you're very rude to not be here." She grumbled to herself. But she soon had her head hung and arms limply by her sides, sighing. 

============================================== 

"Shmee, maybe we should go back for him." 

_OH GOD NO! Are you insane?? Have I lost you to the sickness??? Helping an evil, ruthless killer!!! Todd, are you feeling well??_

"He seemed...okay. I mean, he didn't try to eat me. Or drain me of my life juice fluids." 

_Did you want to wait until he DID?_

"You should be nicer to him." 

Shmee continued ranting and raving about Ragamuffin, but Squeegee ignored it. He was certainly afraid of being torn apart by that doll but it didn't seem right to leave him with the crazy man. 

So what'd ya think of this chapter? It was a little short, but I wanted to leave you hanging in suspense!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I'm going to go watch Dude Where's My Car now. I never saw it and must see more of the predictable humor! The "and then?" scene was cool......could have been better but whatever. *jumps around* Tomorrow the comic book shop restocks on stuff!! And me-sa going ta go buy me some stuff!! They got our favorite comix PLUS way cool dragon statue thingies. The guys there know their comix and let me slide on 50 cents before. ^_^ 


	3. Nailmuffin

Okie doke then! I'm soooo happy right now. Episode 6 at Screenblast just came up! Didja know that Lenore's voice is Bubbles from the PowerPuff Girls? I forgot who does Ragamuffin and Gosh though. Sorry about not having this writ--um, typed up sooner. I was SWAMPED with doomy stuff. Of doom. Mmmyep. But SQUUUEEEEEEE!! I got me more Lenore issues!!! Me-sa got 7, 8, 6, 3, and 5! My EVIL friend bought the last #4 but I read it. Mmmyep. My GAWD those r funny! Actually, the last scene of the longest Lenore-featured story in #8 was kinda sad in a kinda cute way. Ragamuffin looks sorta cool with that suit on when they was all being at da funeral. Speaking of Ragamuffin...... 

Disclaimer: Why do I even bother? I'd insult your intellect but what would be da point? And just how many WHB quotes can fit into one disclaimer?! I'm not going to find out, I have you to entertain/victimize with my poorly-written, fast-moving fic. 

Johnny dare not venture out and investigate what he had hit. It was early evening. What was Squee doing out there anyway? It was late for him. It must have been that stupid bear or whatever he had just stabbed that had him go outside at sundown. Nny decided to wait for at least eleven, hoping the corpse wouldn't be eaten by then. Midnight or later the body would have worms in it. 

But it wasn't going anywhere. He threw his knife with precision into the chest. He hadn't quite seen what exactly he had killed, but he new it was a threat to Squee and had to be taken care of. And how dare it walk all over the grass! So impolite... 

It deserved it. 

============================================ 

"Bored." 

BANG!! 

"Bored." 

CRASH! 

"Bored." 

SLAM!! 

Lenore was rummaging through everything in her house, trying to find something to do. The tea party was too quiet and she lost interest in it quickly. She found many things to play with, regardless of them being toys or sharp, pointy things. Whatever did not appeal to her, she discarded. Very messily. 

She went over to her toy box, where she had found and kept many of her favorite belongings. Of course, those never gained her interest either. Like Mr. Piddle. Ragamuffin had been stored in there too, for a really long time. But now all that was left was a deflated beach ball, a couple of squashed mice(Lenore didn't find them like that), and a soaked kitty toy. 

She picked up the stuffed kitty and watched the water drip off of it. She guessed that the water was a present that Mr. Bear Bear had left for her. That's when she realized that the stuffed cat was a result of some really messy taxidermy. 

Nevertheless, that was going to be her new best friend. If only she could drop some blood on it and it would spring to life. She was going to try just that. 

*** 

"Owowowowowowowowowies......Okay, so it doesn't work on ALL my dollies. Just the ugly ones. They must be very sleepy." Lenore sucked on her punctured hand. She tried her experiment with all of her dolls, none of them waking up. "Maybe I should go find Ragamuffin. I wonder if he bought some tacos." 

============================================ 

Ragamuffin slowly awoke, a slight pain growing more and more intense. He was awaken fully when the intensity became unbearable. 

"What the hell?? Why am I in pain? Argh........I hurt......I feel like that Gosh dude....." 

Johnny's eyes widened. The doll which he had nailed to the wall was moving and talking. But he didn't have ANOTHER voice, did he? How could anything survive a good stab and a nail through the gut? Ragamuffin turned to face the skinny one. 

"Who the hell are--WHY AM I NAILED TO A FREAKING WALL?!" 

Nny glared. "Why were you with Squeegee?" 

"Answer me first, mortal." 

"No, you answer me." 

"Me." 

"Me." 

"Me!" 

"Me!" 

"ME!!" 

"ME!!" 

"ANSWER ME, SKINNY MEAL!!!" 

"Grrrr...." Nny lost his temper and threw a dagger into Ragamuffin, causing him to yelp and struggle. "Alright......you...........win.........I'll answer........you........" 

"Good. It's nice to see that you are being polite. Now tell me: Why were you with that kid?" 

"He........found me......at........the........park........" 

"And what were you doing there? Huh?! Ambushing him, perhaps?!?!?!" 

"No......I.....wish.....I.........could......I can't............no..........more......" 

"What? Speak up!!!" 

"I......was.........pushed........off............a........building.......and........down.........a hill........" 

"Surely you did something to provoke that." 

"I.....was........being........taught..................how to..............fly....." 

"You look like no bird. LIIIES!!!" 

"Tell........that.....to............Lenore......." 

Once Johnny got all the information he could, including the whole witch story, he simply glared at the cringing and suffering doll. He did not trust it. It was a vampire whom Nny was going to kill, although he was unsure how. He knew that his weaponry of sharp objects weren't going to do it. But they did cause Ragamuffin pain. Which would just have to do. 

So he started to repeatedly toss blades into the target, getting a screech, cringe, or yelp each time. Maybe it would kill him somehow. 

Within an hour, the poor vampire had no part of himself free of blades and pain. But He was in no way going to ask for mercy. He didn't expect any anyway. 'The guy's crazy......' he thought to himself. He wished he would just pass out to temporarily escape the hurting. 

*** 

Nny put down the blade he was about to throw at Ragamuffin. It was time to visit Squeegee. His parents could wake up the neighborhood at the rate they were going. 

Not believing that his newest prisoner would escape, he headed out for the tunnel that lead to his friend's house without making a sound. 

Ragamuffin knew that he was left alone now, and that his chance for escape had come, but how? There was no way he could escape. He was literally nailed to the wall. With not only a nail but several knives. Three in his head, at least four on his torso, and two per limb. Yipe. One dagger had even gone above his head, cutting off two of his striped hairs. 

But he HAD to get free. His adventure was over. He'd give anything to be back at his home. He missed the smell of the rotting flesh of Lenore and her kitties. He hated to admit it, but he did. Maybe it was that knife stuck in his head but he truly missed being home. 

+Oh dear, look at what Johnny's done now.....+ 

Ragamuffin would have looked for the source of the voice but couldn't because for one he was in too much pain and owieness and two, the voice came into his head. He saw a shadowy form of a floating bunny head take shape in his mind. 

'That's it........when you start hearing voices in your head and see decapitated rabbit heads, you've got some major brain damage indeed.' He thought to himself. 

+Hurting a poor doll. How far will he go?+ 

"Shut.....up.........leave......me..........alone......" 

+Very well......I've just taken a peak at your thoughts and memories. You're a vampire, something I should best stay away from. However I will see if Johnny will let you down. This is brutal.+(a/n: No love for da vamp.) 

The picture in his mind was gone and the voice faded slowly away. 

"That's......it..........I'm.....lea......ving........this.....mad......house........and......returning..........to.......mi..........nnn........eee........" 

With a few very painful struggles, he managed to get his right arm free. Well, most of it.......the majority of the stuffing had fallen out. He was a lefty though, so no big biggie. 

*** 

Ragamuffin carried himself literally as he limped down the dark sidewalk. He looked really thin since most of his insides were ripped out. He had huge gashes all over his body, and a long one across his face. In his arms her carried all his stuffing, cloth, and hair that had been chopped off. 

He had only made it half a block from Nny's when he collapsed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Whoo! End o' chapter!!! Me listening to the Ragamuffin episode right now. Mmyep. Hehe, Mr. Piddle......anywho, this chapter was crap. It was. I know it. I know crap when I write it and this was it(mostly cuz I'm too lazy to read it over and make sure it being of the okaynessy). Next chpt coming soon, to a fanfic near the internet!! I had some Ramen noodles........yummy......... 


	4. Some more Gosh-bashing, my mindless drib...

Ummm.....today I seem to think that I am a walnut......uuuuhh.....yes...ummm...I'm going to go find a nutcracker and have my alter-ego, Riz, introduce the ficcy......I need......POOKPOOK!!! ME A FISHY!!! 

Riz: Ummm.....right......I'm sure you are.....HEY, WAIT A MINUTE!!! I CAN'T INTRODUCE A FAN--oh screw it. This is the next chapter of the fanfic......I suppose.....ummm.....line? OMG!!! RAGAMUFFIN GIRL, GET THE HELL OUT OF THAT FISH TANK!!! Whew........close o--DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND CRACK YOURSELF LIKE A WAL--she'll be feeling THAT in the morning. And right now too. Yipe......that's a whole lot o' blood......nuthin' new to me though. I'm a homicidal maniac. I suppose I should mention that Ragamuffin Girl got herself a nickname at skool.........it's Raggymuffin. Or just Raggy. Raggymuffin is actually a RP character, a take-off of Ragamuffin. 

R. Girl: NUH-UH!!! 

Riz: I thought that you were on the ground twitching madly while blood spewed rapidly through your stomach!!! 

R. Girl: Ummm.....uh......*falls to floor, bleeding and twitching*THE PAIN!!! THE PAAAAAAIIIIIN!! 

Riz: Right. We'd better move on...... 

Disclaimer: FISHES GO POOKPOOKPOOK!!! OBEY DA FISHIES!!! FISHES OF NOUGAT!!! 

"Hey Spooky, looky this!" 

Squeek, squeek! 

"Yes, it is a doll. She looks broken." 

Squeek-eek squeek squeek? 

"Yeah, we should go and fix it. Too bad we didn't find it on our way over to Devi's." 

So Tenna picked up all the Ragamuffin parts, having a conversation with her Spooky all the way home. 

When the three of them arrived, Tenna quickly rushed to her room and took out a surprisingly nice sewing machine and other such items. She worked on Ragamuffin for hours, making sure that he was stitched up tightly and stuffed nicely. She used new stuffing, seeing as the original fluff was kinda old and, for some reason, full of fly larva. 

*** 

A few hours after the repairing, Ragamuffin woke up. The first thing he expected was the scent of a dead cat. But instead he woke to a feel of...goodness. He instantly sat up, finding it hard to though. His legs were caught in fluffy pink blanke---PINK?!?!?!?! He decided to let that go with no more then a cringe. He noticed that when he sat up he didn't feel as stiff. He looked at himself and noticed new seams along his body and arms. 

He'd been repaired heavily. He would first figure that Lenore had found him but the disgusting color of pink gave it away. Oh great, where'd he end up now? In a nursey? 

Ragamuffin didn't notice the girl and her skeleton doll staring at him until Spooky squeeked. 

"Yep, Spooky! You're right!! We musta done a real good job of fixing him!" 

"Ummm.....excuse me but......WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?!" 

"Ummm.....well Ms. Doll..." 

"I'm a guy." 

"You look like a girl." 

"Shut up." 

"I thought you wanted to know what the hell is going on. Because we found you and fixeded you." 

"What do you mean........'we'?" 

"Oh! You haven't met Spooky yet!!" Tenna shoved Spooky into Ragamuffin's face. "Go on, talk to Spooky! He says hi." 

"Umm.....yessssss.....alright.....So you guys fixed me?" 

"YUP! We gave you new stuffing fluff and put your arms back on and everything! You looked like roadkill. But you know what we do now??" She seemed very excited about what they do then. Ragamuffin, on the other hand, looked if-y. 

"What do we do?" 

"WE WATCH OUR FAVORITE SHOWS!!" 

He gulped. "Which are...?" 

"PowerPuff Girls, Teletubbies, Invader Zim, and MY LITTLE PONY!!! YAY!!!" 

Eeewwww.....let's leave that particular mad-house and move on to a dead mad-house. If this story is Mary-Sue-ish I'll hang myself. Again. Of course, I didn't want to say this because I may give you the idea that it was mary-sue-ish. I would have put this in the introduction up there but I figured it was long enough. 

============================================ 

After Lenore said good-bye to her kitty, she headed out on her quest to find Ragamuffin. Unfortunately but of course, Mr. Gosh was outside too. 

"EEEEEK!! What are YOU doing here?!?!" 

"For no other reason but to express my forever-lasting worship for you." 

"Ugh...please, I do not time for this! I must find Ragamuffin before the birds attack him again!" 

"Allow me to find him for you! Tell me, which way did he go?" 

"Ummm..there." She pointed to a pond which she knew had a crocodile in it. Ragamuffin had verified that before. Lenore would have laughed her dead head off when the croc pulled Mr. Gosh into the pond but had already started down the hill. She learned then that running down steep hills is just the same as asking a bully "Please let me trip and fall into a sandbox below!" 

She landed with a thud, seeming to end up in a cloud of sand-dust. She coughed her way out and looked around. The first thing she was a kitty. You can guess what happens next, but I'm telling you anyway. 

"MREOW!" 

Crack! Snap! 

If you guessed "MREOW crack snap!" then you win.....umm..........popcorn!! It's in your kitchen. Go for it. I put it there, cleverly disguised as your mom. You didn't even notice the sparks flying on the floor and window drapes from the robotic suit and your house in flames!! 

============================================ 

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! OH FOR THE SAKE OF ALL THING DARK AND SPOOKY!!!" Another episode of My Little Pony had begun. Ragamuffin, Tenna, and Spooky have sat through the entire night and well into the next evening doing nothing but watch Teletubbies(the same 3 episodes for about 3 hours) and PowerPuff Girls and My Little Pony was having a week-long marathon. The joy. Which Ragamuffin can not restrain. 

"IF YOU DO NOT %@#* FREE ME THEN I WILL SOOOOOOOO &*$# HUUUUUUUUUURT YOU!!!!" 

"You should get out more, little girly-doll." 

"I'M A GUY FOR THE LAST TIME!!!" 

"Awww......talk to Spooky!!!" 

Squeek, squeek! 

"ARRRRRRRGGGHHHHH!!!!" 

Lenore could have easily followed the screaming to where Tenna lives if she hadn't been distracted with chasing the many cats around the place. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Mmmyep...there was that chapter.....Raggymuffin here. Or Ragamuffin Girl, which ever you perfer.....anywho, what didja think? Me no like.....in the next one, everyone's favorite former(notice, FORMER)serial killer will have to deal with the paranormal and no, I do not mean what lies in Tenna's messed up head. I'm talking aliens and ghosts and seein' bigfoot in your garage! Perhaps I have said too much...I had something to say but I forgot during that last paragraph in the story. On yeah, now that I've read it, it's kinda a joke. You see, whenever I introduce Lenore comix to school-mates, they always think that Ragamuffin is Lenore's little sister or little friend. But always, a female. Mmmyep...one more thing too, once I remember. Gimme a sec, k? It's late...oh forget it. Just please review! There was a shortage of reviews last time. Raggy no like that. Make Raggy mad....make Raggy talk in third-person........Raggy growls...ggrrrrrrr...... 


	5. A Tastey Snack

All right! I'm free from the clutches of homework today!! That gives me about...oh...and hour and a half?!?! What?!?! Grrr...evil youth group.....my parents haveta drop me off early today.....figures it's the day when I have 

NO BUTT!! NO BUTT! 

Um...okay then.....I don't even want to know where that came from. Stupid ppl in mah head....anywho, I'll work on this now. And NEVER AGAIN shall I risk my comic books by bring them to skool!!*notices every gaping at her stupidity*Yes I know......feel free to cause me harm.....I DESERVE IT!! My comics have seen harmed twice!! Think I would have learned the first time but nooooo.....well, kill me when you like...just realize that w/o me this fanfic go bye-bye. About 3-4 maybe 5 more chapters to go! I'm adding things.....I could also add my fancharacter, Raggymuffin, but I can't due to fear of the fact that 1:she could become an alter-ego of mine. 2: It could become a romance fic and go all off topic. 3: You people wouldn't like me to add a fancharacter to this would you? It changes everything when an author does that..and finally 4: As an EXTREMELY OVER THE TOP role player on NeoPets, it's very fun and good for my being as an author to write a fanfic like this. I'll be able to RP better and my fics will hopefully no longer be so very, very OOC. Whoa, my intros to chapters are getting long like Jhonen's were in the Squee collection......speaking of our Almighty Skinniest, I hear that Jhonen and/or and a few IZ crew are reading this!!! WHOOOOOO!!! Go me, go me!!! ^_^ If they are, which I actually very much doupt, I'd like to say HIYA!!!!! and would appreciate some reviews from them. Now that this intro is half a page long, I'll move on. My 'intros' have become a journal or something of mine. 

Disclaimer: Ummm......I don't think I own these peeps....no, i'm pretty sure I do not. I pown my kitty. Whom knows I've been reading Lenore, for she runs squeeing from me. Seriously, she runs like there's a sale on catfish downtown for 5 minutes only. 

"NOOOOOO!! OH PLEASE LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!!" Ragamuffin called back as he ran from the insane Hispanic girl. And her doll. That doll gave Ragamuffin the creeps.....I mean, it SQUEEKED. Squeeking!!*shudder* 

Tenna eventually lost interest in the walkin' and talkin' toy and moved on to helping a 'blonde girl child' chase cute kitties. Ragamuffin but turned his head back, panting then gasping as saw Tenna and Lenore hugging the same cat. 

"LEN--"was all he could say because he then collided into a puppy. He fell on his butt onto the cold, unforgiving cement. "Argh...what'd I hit...?" He asked as he rubbed his head. 

"You hit me. Or.....at least......I think you did. You might have hit the moon. You look like Master when he did that. I told him the cheese-moon was saying hi. His eye went all funny and twitchy. I like cheese........I think that the moon is made of weasil cheese." 

"Um...okay....." Ragamuffin was slowly scooting away. 

"Hey, what's your name?" 

"It's Ragamuffin, you strange, weird little cheese-dog." 

"YOU'RE A MUFFIN?!?" And with that, Ragamuffin was eaten. Gir happily skipped off towards the two girls with dead kitties. "Helllllllllooooooooo Willllllllooooooooowwwww!!!" 

"Hey looky, it's a cute little green puppy! how cute!" 

"Awww..." 

Now this was normal: girls awwwing and giggling and petting Gir. But usually the girls were alive and not holding dead cats. Lenore tickled Gir, making him squirm. More awwing. 

"AHH!! WHERE AM I?!?! OH GOD IT SMELLS IN HERE!!!!!" shouted the dog's stomach. Tenna poked him. 

"Ooooh...I think he ate a rabbit. What do you think Spooky?" 

Squeek Sque-- 

Gir had eaten Spooky. DOES HE NOT UNDERSTAND THE DANGER OF THIS?! MAY WE ALL FLEE SQUEEING!! Umm..oh yeah, I have a fanfic to do...*ahem* 

Tenna stood there in shock for a little, Gir beaming up at her and Lenore looking suspicious of both Gir and Tenna. The poor Spooky-deprived girl slowly grew a blank expression, her arm still out as if the squeaking toy would still be there. Lenore took a few steps back and Gir begun chasing a butterfly. 

Tenna's heart stopped. She fell to the ground face first. Lenore frantically searched for a stick and started poking once she got one. 

Off in some meadow that has appeared from somewhere, Gir chases and eats anything moving. While he runs his living first meal (for today) is compacted into a square, hardly fitting. Hs mouth was open so whatever Gir ate, Ragamuffin ate. 

*** 

It's been about an hour and Ragamuffin is squished and bug-filled. Until Gir decides that a girl scout that's walked up to his master's home would make a tasty snack. Yummy cookies for dessert. 

The girl's end was quick, Gir had ripped off her head and begun eating the cookies, which were drenched in blood. He sucked out her intestines like spaghetti and gnawed on the lungs. 

"&@#%* stupid %@* dog thing...*@##$ ate me...&*%--OOF!" Ragamuffin's senseless muttering and cursing was ceased with two cookies dropping and cracking on his head. He was about to curse them when the intestines dropped around his neck. 

He sat there(not like he could stand there)staring at them for a moment or too. The ex-vampire put his hands together and almost tearfully thanked the vampire god. Instantly the food was dug into, Ragamuffin never having that warm taste in his mouth for a looooong-o time. 

"Gir, I am in need of--" The Irken had just walked outside when he laid eyes on his bloody robot and the half-eaten corpse. His eyes widened and he slowly backed away, Gir watching him silently the whole while. It sounded like he was still eating, as if it was a recording of a Thanksgiving dinner playing in his torso. 

The door slowly closed shut and Zim stood there in surprise. His wig slowly slipped off, revealing his antennae sticking up straight and quivering. With a plop and a few sways his contacts fell out in unison. In less then a nano-second the alien was in his lab, dashing through the lab gathering computer data and taking notes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Yup, that may have seemed short but it's not!! Ragamuffin will be in this IZ land for another chapter or so! Whoo......that's about 5-6 maybe even 7 more chapters total! Oh why do I even make these guesses? Sheesh, I started this fic on Friday and now it's Saturday evening....Anywho, just review and the like. I'm tired and braindead and didn't feel like doing a good job. It's my fanfic so shut up. 

Riz: Oh, that's an excellent way to get people to review. 

Raggymuffin: U iz a pooooophead, Riz. 

Riz: Did you run into a wall again after reading your *air quotes*"graphic novels"? 

Raggymuffin: Cooooouuuuullldd beeeeeeeee--yes. 


	6. I'mtoouncreativetothinkofachapternamemay...

Was anyone wondering about that girl-eating event in the previous chapter? Heh.....you should get out more. I had read in an interview with a IZ crew person that one of the most common things edited from the show is a violent Gir. Blood-covered, killin' Gir. One of the events was him eating a girl scout who had cookies. So...yeah. Um...that chapter really, really sucked. Mostly because I was braindead tired and surgar high. Moooooooo.....it's kinda late right now and I should be in bed but I don't feel like missing Tales From The Crypt. It only comes on late! Mooo! That is mah word, leave it alone. This chapter was, personally, rather fun to write. 

Disclaimer: Hey, I'm to the disclaimer w/o making a long-o intro! Whoohoo! Hey, Episode 4 of Very Lost in Space is up! Wheeehoo! This should really belong in the so-called "intro", huh? I almost put a k in called! SQUEEE!! Um...this disclaimer has no disclaimness at all does it? let's just say that I own nothing but um.....stuff. I currently own Jhonen though. He's my pet monkey. NO!!! BAD JHONEN!! ON THE PAPER!!! The PAPER!!!*sigh* Oh well. I luv my pet Jhonen-monkey. *hugz him like Lenore does her kitties* 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The net swooped down, giving it's prey no time to react.((WHOOSH! For once, it doesn't start with dialogue! But suspense nonetheless!)) Not like the yellow-green "dog" would have actually made an attempt to flee. Dib raised the net up in victory, laughing like he just beat Zim. Which, in his mind, he just did. After all, he had the robot. Surely, after a good dissecting, he'd be able to decode some secrets about Zim's species, mission, and other stupid junk like that. 

The to-be paranormal investigator rushed back to his home and ran up the stairs like bigfoot was in his room and Dib had a tranquilizer gun plus camera. Gir, who had instantly fallen asleep at the sound of his capturer's gaining boots, suddenly decided to wake up and shoot off into Sir mode opon being rolled out onto Dib's soft bed which had "mini-Masters" on it. He flew out of his costume with a light boost of foot-jets. 

"YOU ARE--hey, stuff!--DEALING WITH FORCES BEYOND YOUR HU--cookie!" 

The strange android's strange behavior of mood swings and color changing were responded to with Dib's dumfounded and slightly confused blinks. He even forgot to take notes using the pen and notepad in his hands that currently laid by his sides. All he had was: "Zim's robot: found in cheap dog outfit, eating annoying girl scout. And her cookies." 

Gir had just finished Dib's cookie (which was really Gaz's) when he decided that his stomach was a little full. A little, or even far, too full. 

"YAY, I'M GOING TO BE SICK!" 

All over Dib's bed.....uck. The freaked out Dib took a mere two steps away, although still taking note. Gir had fallen asleep on his capturer's now-gooey pillow, looking what his fans would call cute. 

While furiously writing down more data, something caught Dib's eye when he looked up to peak at Gir between sentences. Out of the sticky red and yellow plasma-ish stuff something was standing up. His hand slowly ceased writing as he watched it closely. It's head was down and sputtering while it tried to walk, only to slip and slide off the bed.(ya know, I could've tricked you all into thinking that another doll was him but I'm too lazy :P) 

"Ow.....oh geeze, my head hurts..." 

"Whoa.....who--wha--...what are you?" Dib went a timid two feet close and crouched. He startled the thing from the robot's stomach (sounds like a movie title...) which now appeared to be a doll. But a creepy one, seeing as it looked similar to one that Gaz had. Speak of the deviless, here she is now! 

"Hey Dib, Dad called. Says he won't be home from work until tomorrow afternoon and has left you in charge. I'm expecting YOU to pay for the pizza." She was just about to leave when she 1: Realized that he wasn't listening, therefore he needed to be taught a lesson, and 2: She noticed that Dib was examining the toy she ordered by mail. As quick as a flash, if not quicker, Gaz stole Ragamuffin and slammed the door to her room shut. All before Dib could blink. 

============================================== 

"Kitty! Kitty! SOOO MANY-A KITTIES!!!!!" Shouted the dead girl as she chased several down the street. One tabby was cornered and held a poster in one hand. The poster said "Warning for all felines!" Then a picture of Lenore about to take a swing with her knife at the photographer. "Beware this human! It will kidnap you from your families! It is a homicidal crazy thing!" 

The poster was dropped in fear from the trembling paw as the "crazy thing"'s shadow loomed over. 

A block away you could hear the crack and the howling of a kitty. You could also hear squeeing as a nine year-old continued to run and squeal. 

"All the kittys in this area are very sleepy." She sighed. "Well, I guess it's back to be bored and find Ragamuffin." Lenore stepped out of the alley, throwing back the "sleepy" kitten into a trash can. Across the street was a two-story house--and a cat was inside. She smiled that errie little smile, crossed the deserted street, and rang the doorbell. 

The door opened to a kid about 11 to 12 years old. He wore a black trench coat and a blue shirt with a grayish face on it. His hair was spiked and kinda..umm...big. Like his head. He looked annoyed with life. 

"Hi there! My name is Lenore. I'm a cute little dead girl. Can I play with your cat?" She smiled sweetly. Dib wasn't paying much attention so he invited the zombie inside. Lenore went to the window and at the very scent of Lenore's embalmed, maggot-infested body (sheesh, the maggots are going to get sick if she's embalmed), the cat hissed and ran upstairs. Dib slouched in the couch, his arms limply hanging there. But something clicked in his mind. Ever so slowly his eyes widened with realization and his hair down his spine stood on end as a shiver went down it. He turned around nervously to see Lenore who was sulking about the cat having run away. 

======================================== 

"Yes! I finally have you! My collection is complete!" Gaz screamed as she set Ragamuffin on a self. 

'Um, I think you have me confused with som--" 

"The AI is more advanced then I expected for only $145." She smirked as she poked Ragamuffin's head. He was against this and tried to bite her. Of course this twas a failure. 

"Heh heh, maybe you're trainable. I could train you to steal Dib's pizza...heh." She said, opening an eye and smirking evilly at the thought of a pizza-lacking Dib. 

*** 

Gaz had left the room and the second she closed the door Ragamuffin leaped to the floor, jumped up to the door knob, and tried to twist it. Must be hard for a short toy thing with no fingers, yes? With an annoyed sigh he dropped down and looked to his sides for a window or another door. 

"There's gotta be another way out of this terror house!" 

But out of the shadows, from the self he was put, came a voice. 

"And where are you going?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ooooh, suspenseness! Ooooh, yet another inventive word! I'm already working on the next chapter which shall be full of goodies! Wheee! 


	7. Squeak the Homicidal Maniac/Vampire/Cat

WHOOSH! Man, I have a lot to work on and a bad case of writer's block just went out the window! All thanks to a play called Saving Happyville. One of my sisters was in it.....a bunch of preschoolers! GAAH! I'm planning on writing a horror fic in which JV fans are trapped and are forced to watch the play I sat through! I'm also thinking of a new breed of bloopers...bloopers for fanfics! Wheee! Feel free to steal my idea, as if it's never been done before! Sarcasm is fun! I plan on, when writing that, to use scenes from my fanfics and if anyone allows me, some of my favorite fanfics. Oh jeeze, here I am blabbing my ideas when you are patiently awaiting for the rest of two of my fanfics to be complete. I DESPISE the ending I have worked out for this fic here but I can think of no other logical ending.....let's just say the ending is one of which should NOT be read by Jhonen fans and let alone written by one. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my fancharacter I've decided to bring into this fic. Why I decided to put her in? *spoken like the "floating head"*Because it's cool... 

~~~~~~~~ 

"W-who are you? Who's there?" Ragamuffin snapped around and hissed. The already dark room was no match for the even blacker shadow that spoke. It smirked and as it did two white fangs glittered. It jumped down and walked slowly but gracefully to the escapee. Light slowly slid over it's small body to reveal a cat, no bigger then Ragamuffin. The sunset outside played tricks with the lighting of the dark purple, almost black room though the window. But you could tell her coloration. A light mango tabby, with thin and light hazel stripes that started from her neck and faded away near her tail. They were also on her hind legs. 

"I thought you were stuffed." He pondered. Ragamuffin had saw the cat up there but it was so still he thought it was a doll. 

"I thought you were a mere child's toy." Once again the cat smiled with a hint of a glare. It was a female yellowish tabby with a skinny body and slender legs. Her tail was thin and ruffled, along with the rest of the short-haired fur. A bite was taken out of the right ear and a ruffle of fur spiking down covered half her eyes and shadowed them completely. Over halfway to the tip of her tail was a small bandage wrapped around twice. 

She lifted her head, casting away the shadows that split across her face to reveal two piercing jade eyes. The cat swiped at the air, sharp black claws showing. Strange, seeing as black claws on a cat were rare, and never belonging to a tabby. 

"Who and what are you?" Ragamuffin demanded of the talking cat. 

"I am Squeak, vampire scourge of all rodent-kind. And you are...?" 

Ragamuffin growled, sensing competion. "I'm Ragamuffin, the eternal vampire scourge." As an after thought he added. "Of humans." 

"Strange....." She pawed at his stomach and circled him. "I would have pictured you to be a little bit different looking. Taller too." She turned her back to him and leaped silently onto a self below a window and sat. She eclipsed the huge full moon as clouds swarmed across it. She looked at it and her whiskers twitched. "Everyone believes you to be dead. Rumors of another Buffy attack are invading, you being the victim." She smiled and looked at him. 

"I am not dead! Trust me, I'd know, I've seen plenty of dead stuff! I _live_ with dead stuff!" He stood there fuming for a few seconds. He then pointed to his fellow vamp and yelled. "And Buffy ain't going to kill me! No slayer ever will! I'm an unstoppable death machine!" 

"Sure you are. Attack of the man-eating raggy dolls!" She said, using hand--um, paw gestures to encourage the sarcasm. Ragamuffin growled in annoyance. Squeak hopped down and went back over to him. "You look like a catnip toy." She sniffed him but he backed away and glared. "But you smell like rotting flesh......if I'm not mistaken, dead cat and dead human." 

"Whoa, you're good." 

============================== 

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You're dead." 

"Uh-huh." 

"But.....shouldn't you--all the dead people I've--why are living?" 

"I'm not, I'm dead. Times two." 

"What? Well, okay, whatever...just, shouldn't you be more......horizontal? And at least 5 feet underground?" 

'Why would I need to be like that?" 

"Because you're dead. And that's what dead people do. Nothing." 

"Expect feed the worms." Gaz interrupted as she entered the room. She carried a can of soda in her right hand and shook it. She aimed it at Dib but he shoved it away and the can exploded on Lenore. Who was against this. 

Gaz growled and walked away, mad that she missed her brother. Dib backed up a little, not knowing what a zombie would do to him after being hit with soda. Turns out that a zombie who's been hit with soda will fall to the floor, twitching and screaming. SCIENCE TIME!! No, no, no Bill Nye. Looks like soda burns off dead skin easily. I'm serious, I did an experiment on this once. 

Dib ran from the room, yelling about an invasion of zombies, and Lenore passed out. Her skin still sizzled. It's Lenore's version of The Wettening episode! 

============================= 

"Hey, did you hear something?" Ragamuffin turned his head to the door. Squeak was back up on the self. 

"Yes.....the sound of my rumbling stomach and a cry from my new victim." Her back arched and wings sprouted from them gracefully. They were reptilian wings, a smoky gray color except for the part that connected them to her body. Her ears drew back and she hissed. A loud, horrible hiss. Ragamuffin was startled by Squeak's outburst and stumbled into the door. Which in turn flung open, smashing him. Gaz had walked in. Squeak snapped around and her cat eyes turned to slits. She dove underneath the bed quickly and silently. 

Gaz flopped down on her bed and took her black walkman off the nightstand. It was playing Linkin Park and she fell asleep listening to it. Moments later, Squeak slithered out from the bed. Ragamuffin crawled from behind the door. "How many times am I going to take a beating in this f--ACK!!" 

"SHUT UP!" Squeak growled after pouncing on him. Her wings were spread and she looked threatening. She got off him after seeing that he'd shut-up all right. "Look, I'm hungry and there's food down there. You should come along with me and watch me." 

"But that was human cry. I thought you hunted ro-" 

"I do. But I enjoy ripping apart anything." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

EVIL KITTY!! Gulp......this chapter scares you, no? 


	8. Mmmmm...mmmm, good! Although I personall...

Argh.....I'm in a complete angst state right now. I lost friends, my alter-ego nearly killed me, practically literally, by having a debate with a former friend(she has more power then me and I cannot handle it when she tries to use all her power through me), and then she had the presence of a ghost in front of me. Creepy yes? Told me that everything would be okay and not to commit suicide. I wasn't even thinking of it! Riz is crazy. Now u probably think i'm insane...oh joy. So anyways, I figured excellent time for another chapter to be written! I've been busy with my new website and stuffs so I apologize for being so late with this. Put the knives away now.*notices no one obeys the words of authors(proof is da fact that only 4 out of 10 ppl review fics)*Oh my gosh, it's Mr. Gosh! *points and runs off while everyone has their head turned and sharp objects re-aimed* 

Disclaimer: If I wasn't running for my life I'd tell you that all I own here is Squeak. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Squeak did an errie catish howl and half ran, half flew down the stairs. She landed softly and instantly slunk away into the shadows. All while eyeing Lenore who was laying motionlessly on the floor. Ragamuffin made an attempt at carefully stepping down the stairs but tripped and fell, rolling into Squeak. She hissed. "SSSSSHHH!" He nodded fearfully. Angered cats with fangs and wings are not to be provoked. "I have prey to hunt, do not disturb me! You should watch though, you're probably out of practice." Squeak crawled swiftly towards Lenore while Ragamuffin mocked Squeak behind her back and followed. 

Squeak got into position and pounced on Lenore, digging her claws through her outfit and into her skin to hold on. Her tail twitched with excitement as she started to rip apart her shirt and bite at her neck and chest. Ragamuffin stood a foot or two back, watching with a blank expression. A piece of Lenore's shirt flew it's tattered self from the insane cat's claws over to him. He looked at it and picked it up. It was raining embalmed blood in the room now. "Hmmm.....this feels familar..." He brought it closer to his face but instantly pulled it away in disgust. "That smell! Hey, I know that filthy smell....." His expression slowly, slowly changed from one of puzzlement to one of surprise and realization. The cloth fell from his hand. "OH FUCKING SHIT-CAKES!!!"((a/n: Hehe, shit-cakes...)) 

Immediately he ran and grabbed the swaying tail of Squeak and tried to pull her off but she snapped around and hissed, pulling her ears back while kicking him into a high section of the wall, so hard that it cracked opon impact. And the guy hardly weighs a quarter pound! 

Ragamuffin slid down onto the floor and shouted to the wacky((a/n: now that's a bad word!)) vampire. "Stop, that's a friend you're ripping apart like some...some...TACO!!"((a/n: Wow, taco, that's an intimidating insult there, Raggy....why am I MSTing my own fic? o.0;; I think I just stop now)) 

"For me, it is a taco!!! And tacos have meat in the middle! I LIKE MEAT!" 

"But I thought you didn't ea--oh nevermind! I wouldn't eat her if I were you!!" 

"Well you're not and if you were me then who'd I be?" 

"Ummm...me?" 

"GAAAAAAAAH! I ain't no outcast vampire!" 

"Well sorry if I have yet to master turning into a bat or a cat or something!" 

"I was referring to..umm..the fact that you don't just like blood." 

"Ohh, um, yes......well, it's just seems like such a waste." 

"You're sick. Anyways, why not?" 

"Why not what?" 

"Why not me shouldn't be in the middle of eating your friend aside from the given." 

Ragamuffin put on a smug look, feeling that he now had the upper hand in this. "Because.........she's dead. Not to mention embalmed. Wouldn't that make you incredibly ill? Picture it. Your all eating--" 

"And kicking you in a wall." 

"Ummm........okay.....but then you suddenly throw up. And you can't stop cuz you gag on you lungs which then are coughed up." 

"Cool." 

"This is you I am talking about." 

"Ohhhhmmmmmmmmmmmm.......damn. Well, in that case, you can have what's left of it." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sorry for the shortness, i've been so very busy. My cat had kittens and March 29 I went to Hot Topic for the first time, talked with fellow JV fans and other cool peoples, bought a cherry brainfreezy and a cinnabon(rare treat, best foodish item ^_^), and got JtHM at long last. I got all cept the last one, mmmyep. FINALLY I can truly appreciate Jhonen's greatness ^_^ 


	9. Busted

Well.........I have been watchin' by Lenore #11 at Screenblast and it proves Mr. Gosh is a perverted..........thingy! An April Foolish kinda eppy. AND I bought and read all the JtHMs. This chapter will I believe be the last because I have a Back to the Future take-off(see mah bio) concerning Zim and staring Gir that I've been meaning to do. If you've never seen that series then VIEW IT. Tis good. I must cancel Vengeance due to it's Mary-Sueness and although that is repairable I do not have the time and no longer anything encouraging me to continue it. I've lost interest and not enough reviews is it getting. REVIEWS MATTER!! I had a cool, surprising, and exciting idea for that fic too. If anyone feels they has enough spare time and some strange urge to finish it (which I doubt) then e-mail me and I'll let you in on my ideas. You may choose to ignore them. On with the finale of the fanfic! And I can assure you I'll probably end it with dialogue. I write this stuff up here that you should be ignoring before I write the actual fic so I don't know for certain. I usually have ideas but they alter when I type them up. Ah well. Now for real, on wit da fic. Or disclaimer of doom at least..... 

Disclaimer: Moo ICKY BICKY BOO! I see that you envy my poopy noodle boy attempt of nuclear waste! AHHHH!! THE SQUIRREL IS AFTER ME CORNS!! *jumps on Moose who's just escaped from the wall* Quickly, to the bat-mobile!!! For I own nothing but the horrid crossover plot and story! STEAL IT AND MY PINKY TOES WILL WIGGLE, ALERTING ME OF YOUR VILE PIGGY-FILLED COFFE-MUG CAKE! I almost put won instead of own!! I AM WRITING THIS BEFORE I EVEN GOT REVIEWS FROM MY LAST CHAPTER! RAMEN! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

For the past few hours or so, our hero type character has been dragging his eaten-into friend along on the sidewalk. Inch by inch and has yet to make it far. Actually, Ragamuffin was too busy concentrating on carrying Lenore that he wasn't measuring how far he'd gone. His goal was to make it to that hill in the distance and the house on it where all the dark clouds suddenly want to gather due to bribery before the current area bribed the darkness more so into coming there so that one could no longer tell the difference. Do I sound like Douglas Adams suddenly? 

"Okay...how about........we just go over........here...and rest......" Ragamuffin said between pants while he turned off onto the lawn of a run down house. Looked abandoned. The grass felt familiar though. The dirt seemed......hollow. But whatever, all that didn't have a say in whether he was going to stop there or not. What did have a shouting, rudely loud, and personally I believe obnoxious voice in the situation was the sun. It was early morning, around two or three. In a matter of time that didn't equal more or less then 3 or so hours, the star closet to earth would dance up from the nightclub entitled Horizon. There is a one day old kitten asleep and twitching in my lap. It's very kawaii. So soft and cuddly. Help me. 

Ragamuffin carried away himself and Lenore into a dark and oddly damp side of the shack and leaned the dead one against the shimmering wall. Why did it shine? He was too busy falling to the ground as if fainted to care. After a few minutes of resting Ragamuffin looked over to her. She had slid down the wall due to it's strange slipperyness. But that worked out okay because he needed to check what damage had been caused before. ((a/n: My toe itches and it hurts. My eye is sore, too. You dun care, I know. Meanie.)) 

He got up and walked over, with those squiggly appendages known affectately known as hands behind his back. Wait, those doll arms are hardly hands...oh well. You know what I mean. And if you don't, jump off a cliff. Seriously, I'd love to have a tape of someone doing so but have yet to find someone who would. Whoa, I've hardly written any dialogue! Am I ill? Oh, here we are... 

"Hmmm.....what eh? Not much injury at all. But enough to have woken anyone normal. Oh, well I've just stated the problem. Hmmmmmm....." Ragamuffin ceased his professional's act and kneeled down to examine closer. The pitch dark didn't matter, seeing as he was normally nocturnal to start with. Pulling away just the tattered part of her shirt he was able to see the wide but shallow dent clearer. It was a bloody wound but not very critical. 

*** 

"YOU ATE MEEEEEEEEE!" 

"I've already explained to you I didn't." 

"And in a very not nice place!! EEEE!" 

"It was that evil cat thing with fangs and great big...claws! I dragged you away and was only checking to make sure you weren't dead!" 

There was a pause of confusion due to Ragamuffin's choice of words. 

".......but I am dead. Aren't I? DID YOU MAKE ME ALIVE OR SUMTHIN'?!" 

"What? No--" 

"Hey why is this wall all wet?" Lenore's short attention span was redirected to a wall. The kitten is now in my shirt. I woke it with a sigh. Now the head is not in my shirt but still connected to the body. Ahhhhhh, it's alien all over!! 

"I don't know.." He leaned a hand against it too then brought it back and sniffed it. Then licked it. "It's blood." 

"Eeeew...you eat blood!" 

After just a few seconds later the following noise came: 

"What are you doing?" 

The duo turned to the shadows and saw a dark figure, a silhouette if you may. Lenore made an "ooooo face" while Ragamuffin just stared. The figure faced him. "Oh.......so it's you again. Nailbunny told me that you escaped. He didn't want me to find you, but you've found me instead. I was just coming out to get the blood from this wall and transfer it to another inside my house." A mess of bodily fluids, bones, and flesh was prodded with a boot. "You know, any of my......vistors.....could tell you what happens when you leave without a good-bye." 

There was a flash of silver as the knife flew down and they were dragged inside. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Okay, okay. So it didn't end with dialogue. And I guess this isn't the last chapter afterall. Most likely cuz I'm too lazy. Whoo, a Roman Dirge section at last! I bugged them several times for it but after no response I had Nny take care of things *evil smile*. Seems to have worked. I watched a cool Tales from the Crypt just now. It was about this grumpy poop head who's wife loved animals and had many pets. The poo-head decided to take on taxidermy after his neighbor told him to take on a hobby, slow down with life, and work out an agreement with his wife. I think the taxidermy person's name was Jhonass or Jhonen. Spooky......I loved the ending, the lady saved her last animal and performed a messy taxidermy on her husband and told the traumatized neighbor that he's slowed down now and is so much happier. A smile was stitched to his lips. I'm pretty sure the name was Jhonass but one can hope, yes? The title of the episode was Final Collection or something like that. Collectionishy related. Midnight Syndicate rules!!!Um......*ahem* ^-^;; 


	10. Ooooh, look how short that last one was!...

Do you know what I call this story on my computer? It's called "whoo". This story started out with me and that sugar-hi attitude, I never expected to actually have fans. It was a sugar high fic! Not to mention that I have them misnumbered. As in chapter 8 is on my computer as "whoo9" and chapter 9 is "whoo10". So what is this everyone? *the disembodied voices of the little kids from Blue's Clues chime in with "WHOO11!"* Very good! *still smiling*Now I must destory you for being with Nick Jr, let alone Nick! 

Disembodied Disclaimer: I own nothing stop I wish I did stop Why I'm doing this is unknown stop I mean not the fic but the disclaimer this way stop I didn't watch or hear something that would have invoked this stop How can this be disembodied stop I think I'm stuck in this mode stop MY PERIOD KEY IS GONE STOP Oh wait, here it is. IT'S A MIRACLE!!! stop AW MAN!! stop 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Maybe is I stop thinking the story will be better because it'll be free of my mindless dribble. Wait, how can it be mindless? AH, I'm dribbling on again! This entire...paragraph! I've wasted more of your life! NOOOOOOOOOOOO--aw, well, it's your fault anyway. I'm going to be serious now. This chapter has to be serious. Or at least, somewhat. I'm going to now do another line thingy because it makes me feel better. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

When Lenore awoke, her first sense was the feel of pain on her head. It felt like when she fell down the stairs. But after a few moments of consciousness, she opened her eyes. It was dark but she could make out a figure a foot in front of her. And bars. This shocked her wide awake. 

"It's about time you woke up." 

"Whoa, you're skinny." 

"Thank you. It's nice to see you polite now. But may I ask you why you were on my property when there is," He clenched his teeth as he hissed the last words, "a sign asking you not to?!" 

"Ask that guy." 

Lenore pointed to the corner of her cage to Ragamuffin, who was still out cold. 

"You know him?" 

"YUP!" 

"How could you possibly be so proud to be acquainted with someone like him?" 

"Because." 

"Because why?" 

"Because." 

"Because WHY?" 

"Because." 

"FINISH YOUR FUCKING SENTENCE!" 

There was a pause. 

"Because." 

"GRAAAAAAAAAH!" Johnny flung down the knife and it creased through Lenore's head with a nauseating shloop. Her scream could have been heard throughout the entire town. It woke up Ragamuffin with a reasonable start. 

"AAAAAHH!!" He yelped, jumping up only to hit his head on the bars of the prison. "Oww..." It took a while for his vision to clear but his hearing was fine, evidence being that he heard Johnny's panting and Lenore's whimpering and the cry before that. She sat towards her attacker so even when his vision did clear, Ragamuffin couldn't see what had happened. 

"MAYBE NEXT TIME YOU WON'T BE SO SMART-ASSED ABOUT THINGS!" Nny stormed off to a lower level of his never-ending basement. Lenore had started to cry, holding her hands to her forehead where the slick steel had made deep contact. 

"Lenore.....? Where are we? What's going on?" Ragamuffin got up and tilted his head when all he got in response were sobs. Lenore didn't often cry. Especially not like that. He cautiously took two steps closer then rushed the rest of the distance. The movement caused the cage to shake. It was being hung by a thin chain from the ceiling. 

"Lenore? Lenore are you okay? What's wrong? Where the hell are we?" He put his hands to her shivering arm and shook her gently, his view of her face blocked by her hair. But he saw the blood and tears dripping down to the floor of the cage and guessed at what happened. They were back at the psycho's house! He was the one who was just here! And Lenore's current condition worried her friend. 

Seeing the blood did not invoke the instinct of a vampire: to feed. Weither it was the scent of the embalment fuilds or another, rarer, instinct of friendship and the need to defend, Ragamuffin was suddenly overcome with emotions: anger, worry, and a need for vengeance. Hell yes, the sight of blood made him hungry but that didn't matter right now! It was probably the scent of the preservatives the promoted it but the little rag doll was **not** very happy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Wheehoo! How's THAT for a chapta? I tried a new style of writing, I'm unsure if it worked. Unfortunately I was starting to sound kind of Disney-ish and had to revert back to MY style of suckyness(my 'superior-style' in which I try to sound like I'm trying to be all cool and smart) but what didja think? I almost got humorous when I thought about putting "It was loud enough to wake the dead(pun intended so :P). But it instead woke up Ragamuffin as a substitute, the dead being already awake, with a start". So I took it out. *sighs* I didn't do this chapter the way I wanted to.....when will this tale(from the crypt aka my mind) end?! 


	11. Playing Prisoner(didja know that my spel...

Hmmm.....strange how during the time I'm writing this fanfic all these wonderful things happen. Getting comics.....new favorite shows.....all these important dates all happening in the course of my writing this. Didja know I usually always mean to work on a fic but get all distracted and my Word Pro program just kinda sits there? I'm typing this after I typed the below after noticing this and deciding to share it with you. Anyway, I've decided to fix my 'whoo11' problem by putting an underscore. So this is whoo_11. And last time it was whoo11. I've just made an idiot out of myself over the phone.....something about times and junk.....................................................................................I'm getting a jolly rancher lolly pop. 

Random reader: OH SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY! 

*looks taken aback* 

RR: You babble on and on about _your_ **stupid** life!! We wanna see the fic! SO SHUT IT! And make the chapters longer! Stop wasting time and space! 

But......you're the one who's starting new paragraphs and just flaming me. You are the culprit! 

RR: ............so I am. 

o.0;;; 

Disclaimer: YAY! I'm not disembodied no more! 

The disclaimer can talk? 

Disclaimer: YUP! You just usually say stuff through me but I am a virus! I am disease to fanfiction authors everywhere! I'm unbeatable! I am unavoidable! I am-- 

*splats the annoying disclaimer of insanity*I'll cover for him, don't worry. This time, anyway. You cannot expect me to cover for him in ALL the fanfictions, do ya? Or was it a girl...? I own nothing but my comics, Squeak, this story and it's plot, and my insanity. I love to share that last one especially though. Weither they want it or not..... :P 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"I have........to....get.....out.....of....this......CAGE!" Ragamuffin's short temper was really getting out of hand, even though he'd only be tearing and scratching at the bars for a few moments. Lenore seemed to have passed out, most likely not a good sign. "GAAAAAAAAAAARAAAAAAH!" He screamed out of rage. "Curse the mortal!" He kicked the cage but drew back in pain. This only elevated his anger. So the rag doll stood there hissing every curse in existence but stopped abruptly when he heard a door creak open and footsteps following. The crazy skinny man was returning! 

THUD! THUD! THUDTHUDTHUD! 

"Ow......" 

Ragamuffin turned his head to the hallway where before Lenore's attacker had faded into. He crept closer to the side of the cage, anticipating the moment of the maniac's return. But instead a still, much shorter figure rolled out. 

If he hadn't known better, Ragamuffin would have thought it to be the Pilsbury doughboy.((You're thinking "uh-oh" and smirking now, aren't you?)) 

No. This was too demented looking. Even for that blob of white God-knows-what. Not to mention it had a knife in it's chest. And it spoke. 

"Nny, why do you resist? Why do you hide from the truth? The world is beating you, and you're giving in." 

"Nooo! Nny, no! He lies! Listen to me!"((personally I think that sounded like a certain blue fairy from a certain Zelda game)) 

While both 'voices' were mind-voices, the second one came from further away. Like up. While the doughboy's came from the styrofoam figure below. But the second one seemed faint. Not just in distance but in quality. It sounded faded, as if it was being directed to one person. Hardly even there. But it was recognizable. From where? It was in this very building, too. There was an image with it last time......what was it?! Yes! Oh, that's it! A decapitated rabbit! Yeah. 

Either Ragamuffin was finally loosing it, or this place just got stranger and stranger.((would be a good ending sentence but I'm continuing for you. Praise me)) 

"No! NonononoNOOO!" From up, the same direction where the rabbit's voice was generating from, sounded a non-mind voice. It was the crazy from before! His outburst echoed throughout the hall and into the room, bouncing off the bloody walls after floating down the stairs and hallway. This brought another question to mind: Where, exactly, WAS he? 

_Obviously,_ Ragamuffin thought, _I'm in some sort of torture chamber. There's horrible and deadly devices all around, and blood splattered on the walls and even in this cage. The one who's caused it is keeping up his job by giving the floor of this cage a new coat of blood._ There was a pause in thought as he tried to sort the situation out. Was this perhaps a basement? Deeper? **_What the hell is going on?!_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Yeah ,what the hell is it with me and short chapters with poorly written cliffhangers?! Huh? HUH?! I apologize for the wait but I've just started up my daily life-juice-sucking routine aka skool again and with no cream-filled bagels to trade in for spare time........ 

I'd also like to announce (and make this thing longer) that I'm wrapping up the fic soon as long as I stop adding things. It was going to be oringally 4 chapters long. Zark, for all I know this could only be the middle of the story. And see my profile for some updates, too. I got a Linkin Park cd at last! 


	12. Do. Or do not. / A challenge, Ragamuffin...

WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *a twisted version of the Girl Scout promise*On mah honor I will attempt to not write nonsense during the story no matter what! Mmmyep.*gets in trouble for being on the computer although it's only her paranoid imagination(that's why I'm still here)* I dissected an embalmed froggie(he had juice stuff 'stead o blood stuff). ^^ Oh yes...and yet another apology is due. Besides the cremated puppy one. Really sorry I couldn't get this up sooner, I is. I am Yoda. Moo. I'm banned from the computer actually and hardly got anytime to update. Oh who cares, hardly anyone read this and now I bet what little readers I did have I've lost now. And I bet you can't prove me wrong by reviewing! Ha! Cuz you're not reading this! HAAAAA!*is dragged off in a straight jacket to a happy pink fluffy place for the self-esteem-lessly insane* I call all kittens muffin, like my new Ragamuffin kitty. I have to give him away though.He was named appropriately, he bit me and ate mah blood and is a real fighter. I quiet now. 

Disclaimer: I own Squeak!!! So poopie to you. I own the story and plot and junk as well, so sue me. Wait! NO! DON'T!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Outside the sun began to rise(times of the day is only important here due to the fact I'm dealing with vampires. Poopy blood-sucking--*is attacked by random vampires*). In a dumster, a tabby cat sleeps. And you will care about that soon. The mango tabby, atop her pile of garbage, gently snores, her breath causing the paper in front of her to sway. Birds start to sing to the beauty of the sun while it's rays say to the mango-cat's face "WAKE-UP, DAMN IT!!" 

"Huh...?......wha--YAOOOMREOOOOW!!!!!" She yelped, jumping back into the shadows behind then under the watse-depoit. She holds her nose and pants, body shivering. After a moment or two, she calmed down and stretched out her back as much as she could in the cramped area. She took a black claw and scratched at her pearl-white fangs to clean them when she noticed that her breath still smelled of bunny's blood from last night's meal. "Spoot........I fell asleep too early! It must have been only been four in the morning! Now I'm caught in this............crap of a fire-hell-ball! CHEESE!" For lack of a better word, she had blurted out cheese(obviously. If you didn't know that then you are too dumb to be reading _my_ fics. Be gone with you!:P). "Well.....I might as well pass the time......I'm too awake to sleep now." So from the side of her was a CD player. She put in on and pressed play. After a while she couldn't help but sing along "You can push me around but you cannot win. You can throw me down, but I'll rise again, the more you say, the more I'll defy you so get out of my--wha?"((is that song perfect for Zim or/& Jhonen or what?)) 

The light that before had burned her now was destroyed, eaten in it's prime by the storm clouds that now covered the sky. It begun to rain. Slowly, while staring in awe at the sky, Squeak took off the ear phones and pushed the player away. "Whoa...a storm......do I dare?......Well of course I do!" 

Now here is what really separated her from normal cats besides the whole being able to sprout wings thing: She loves stormy weather and water in general. And for any vampire who's around in a storm is a perfect time to stay up late in the day. Of course......when the storm is over...that vampire should be ready to take cover. 

Squeak couldn't help but sprout her wings once more from her sides, the sickening, popping sound of the ripping flesh as she did so echoed through the silent area, bouncing off the raging storm which struck back with a war cry of thunder and a fiery flash of clanging weapons. 

She smiled at her ally then on an almost set agenda licked away her own blood(sometimes since the blood adds spookyness.) that always stained her pale-in-the-moonlight fur when she wanted to fly. Life as a vampire always had it's downfalls, although this was just an added bonus to the other bigger problems like famine. 

After her cleaning and a few hovering flaps of bat wings another cloud joined the armies above. But it did not mindlessly fight with the spears of fire and the drums of thunder. It thought. Thought about what to do. This weather reminded it of it's fellows, the last one she saw being the infamous Ragamuffin, laughing stock of the blood-drinking community. Squeak hated him like victims and vampires alike but she had an honor to keep. A law to succumb to. Any vampire who notices a lesser vampire in need of back-up or just plain assistance needs to lead a hand....or paw....or fang. It's how they've come so far; survived so long. This certainly put more of a damper on things then the pouring waterfalls of gray rain. 

"No.....no I won't. I'll become as disrespected as him. No. I will not do so. No one will mind..." 

The cloud moving faster yet at the same pace of the others flew higher to the sky, propelled by it's wave of ideas and controversy. 

================================== 

"What the hell is this place?!" Ragamuffin shouted. The room--no, the house fell silent. But still everyone said things. Without words, without moving. The tension in the area drifted around, clogging up everyone's minds but especially Ragamuffin. You couldn't see Maniac upstairs but you could feel his intent staring. You knew the styrofoam figure below was growling, although he made no sound or movement. The bunny looked on the situation as an observer, like the audience of a movie: mindless. Only focusing on nothing but what was playing before it. The tension grew and not only fogged but crowded at pulled at Ragamuffin. Why was no one speaking, answering his question?! What was going on?! Who ARE these......things?! 

More footsteps, but lighter. Not as forced. Like someone was floating rather then walking, happening to touch the steps by accident. Sooner then expected, the silhouette of Maniac appeared in the door way. He first looked coldly into the cage to be stared back at by a growling Ragamuffin. Then his gaze turned to a glare when his eyes met with the psychotic styrofoam cut-out. 

"You.....if we didn't have an audience I'd kill you now, you little fuck." 

"Ah but Nny, wouldn't that be killing part of yourself? And you can't kill me anyhow. It's almost as if I'm immortal. For my voice will forever echo through your memory and continue to thrive in your mind!" 

"Johnny, no!! He's not what he claims to be! In fact, he's the complete opposite!" 

"Shut up rodent." 

"But rabbits aren't rodents." Ragamuffin quickly covered his mouth. _Oh yeah, great move! Nice opening sentence! Anger those who could do horrible things to you why dontcha?! _He silently cursed himself, keeping worried eyes on the others in the room. They returned a stare, but this 'Johnny' spoke up, taking calm but suspicious steps towards the cage, kicking the styrofoam away. His voice was emotionless, unless cold counts as an emotion. "Tell...what would it matter to you?" 

"Huh?" 

"What would it matter to you if I killed your friend there?" 

"Wha? But she IS dead." 

Johnny blinked. "But...that one strike hardly scrapped the skull let alone not in the correct place for a kill..." 

"No, I mean, she was already dead when you dragged us inside after bashing us on the head with that wide knife." 

Johnny blinked again but returned with his cold glare. "Well it doesn't much surprise me....nevertheless I will rip the rude piece of shit in to an uncountable amount of tiny pieces." 

Ragamuffin hissed, seeming to reflect the cold stare. "I'd like to see you try." 

Johnny raised an eyebrow, still glaring but smugly. "You're really not in the best of conditions to threaten." And with that (and a quick fling of his hand) he cut through the practically denigrating chain that supported the cage and it fell roughly with a slam. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Erm...........no ending comments really.just review. Please. I beg of you!!!!! I do. See? WITNESS MY BEGGING! *begs**is going to get busted for being on the computer......(see mah profile if u want the unfair and evil details*) 


End file.
